


When It's Someone You Know

by Len_kun121958



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_kun121958/pseuds/Len_kun121958
Summary: A 'What If" scenario inspired by the scenes after Madam Red's death. Can be seen as a very (/very/) light romance between Sebastian and Ciel but you don't have to look at it that way. Obviously, I don't own Kuroshitsuji and this is going to stay a one shot. Reviews are appreciated, but I don't need them to live. Enjoy!





	When It's Someone You Know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys so this is just something that popped into my head one fine morning and I haven't been able to get rid of it so I thought I'd write it down and see what you all think. It's going to be a one-shot! I'm sorry but frankly, I don't think it needs to go anywhere further and I'm not going to say it's a sexual/romantic relationship between Sebastian and Ciel but you can probably look at it that way if you really want to. This is really a 'What If' scenario inspired by the episode in which Madam Red is murdered and what not so yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler if you prefer, seeing as this site is for FANfiction writers. Other than that everyone please enjoy. Leave a review or favorite if you feel so inclined to do so! ~Len-kun

Her body had been ripped like a pretty white piece of paper. It seemed as though a child took a red marker and drawn a line down the middle of that paper then left it for someone else to find on the table. Madam Red, despite the fact he had been freshly murdered by Grell, still looked beautiful as ever. She always did look good in red. Ciel couldn't help but feel sick at the sight, even though they were not as close he did feel a great connection to his aunt. She was no replacement mother but she had a presence about her that drew even him to her when she was in the room. Of course, she was bold and certain actions could revoke that draw of attention as quickly as she could administer it but that was beside the point. Ciel couldn't stand looking at her, it was unfair, that she had to die this way. As he stood he felt a wave of dizziness wash over his body, nausea hit his stomach full force and caused him to start falling forward. "Young master!" Sebastian's voice rang out forcing Ciel out of his head and to the present situation of him falling. But of course he wouldn't fall, for a familiar white clad hand was always there to catch him. No matter how many times he pushed it away it always came back, even now as he shoved it away and yelled for the butler not to touch him, that hand soon returned to his aid.

"Sebastian, I thought I said not to touch me." But even to his own ears his voice sounded weak, his words faltering and there was a long forgotten sting in his eye. Tears. He hated being weak, he hated succumbing to the idea that he was a  _child_ that he needed someone to be there at his side to help him stand and walk down the streets.

"I am well aware of what you said, young master, but I do not believe that is what you need. Or, on a small scale, what you want." The demon replied firmly yet no less casual than if he were telling him the plans for tomorrow. Ciel huffed and tried to shove the hand off his shoulder but found he couldn't, rather he was rooted to the spot on the street and could hardly move his body. "Young master this may be bold of me, but I am not oblivious to your needs, even the ones you don't verbalize. Madam Red was your aunt, someone you were close to and no matter how much you try to tell yourself otherwise it traumatized you to see her that way." The butler calmly brought Ciel closer to him, kneeling he stared into the young boy's eye, he could smell the salt that was hiding there but chose not to mention it and instead straightened up the other's clothing.

"I've seen countless bodies, Sebastian, I know well what a dead person looks like. I've long since stopped being troubled by something so human as murder scenes. There's no reason for this one to be any different." Had he been with anyone else the demon would have laughed out loud at those words. Such strong words, humans had a tendency to think they were numb to emotions by a certain point, oh how wrong they were.

"But it is different, there's no point in trying to hide it from me master Ciel. It's different when it someone you have a connection to. When you know that person on a level most others don't. I have been on this Earth quite a lot longer than you young master and I can firmly tell you that no matter how strong you are or make it look to be. The death of your aunt has touched you in far more personal ways than any other death you will witness for the rest of your life." He explained as he stood once again, taking up his former position and removing his hands from the young master he nodded and walked out of the alleyway by the boy's side. Ciel didn't say anything more until they were inside his room back at the Phantomhive estate and Sebastian was preparing his room for bed.

"Sebastian." He called out before the butler could leave the room, at his name the demon turned around and found the child buried in his chest as he attempted to stifle his tears. Deciding to ignore the irony that the boy took comfort in hugging a demon that was there to serve him until he ate his soul, the man knelt down again and put his candelabrum aside to rub soothing circles on Ciel's back. "Will it ever stop hurting?" The question was juvenile and they were both well aware of it but that didn't matter. Ciel was a child still once you took away his superior exterior and got down to his broken, afraid heart.

"Eventually there will be a day, young master, where it doesn't hurt as much. When the pain will dull and you will be able to talk about Madam Red without feeling ill. But that doesn't come overnight, even for you, it will take time and proper grieving before you will be able to come away from it again." Sebastian explained, the slight sobs quieted but the two remained in their positions until Sebastian picked up the boy and laid him back in bed. "It has been a long hard day master Ciel, you must get your rest now." He advised before once again picking up the candelabrum.

"Don't, Sebastian stay with me, that's an order. I want you to stay with me until morning." Ciel's voice was back to being something close to normal, but his eye told the butler he was still shaken and scared. Scared of the nightmares that were bound to come, scared of being alone with no one to comfort him through the rough night ahead. So, as he always did, the demon bowed deeply and set the candles on the side table before pulling up a chair and seating himself next to his master's bed.

"Of course, young master, I will be here as long as your life continues on this Earth. Even when everyone you know has died and left you alone and scared I will be here for you to run to when your mask breaks behind closed doors." He vowed as his eyes swept over the boy's sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright well there's that, I don't really know what to say, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did please feel free to leave a review or favorite behind. Thanks, everyone and always Keep Calm and Fanfiction On! -Len


End file.
